


Just roll with it

by Aliensandfood (Commanderraccooneyes)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is in for a surprise, F/F, OT3, attempted humor, like the title says just roll with it, that's her little sister, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Aliensandfood
Summary: Kara solar flares and her day is turned around because of Lucy and Lena. Alex drops by and is mentally scarred.





	Just roll with it

Sighing in frustration Kara shuts the television off as the latest report of what is happening in National City reminds her of how she should be helping. Unfortunately she can not all thanks to Lillian Luthor and her latest creations that made her blow out her powers. Sitting up she goes to her window and sees smoke billowing in the distance. Sure the fact that she can not help stings due to being benched, but using the same willpower from before her Supergirl days. Kara stands watching with small comfort knowing at least now more heroes have risen to help ensure the safety of the city. 

Recalling yesterday’s events still make Kara cringe on the fact of how much of a close call it was for her. The morning of that day went smoothly with Snapper yelling at her once, as well as getting the last donut in the break room. Yup, that had been going swell until midday when the first of the trouble begins. It all slowly starts unraveling with Alex calling Kara about a breakthrough on discovering Lillian’s location. The downside there are the signs of heavy amount of radiation from possible kryptonite which means Kara can not help this time. Unfortunately, part of Lillian’s dastardly plan to make sure that Kara stays behind to keep J’onn, Alex and their team occupied with the false trail she laid out for them. 

Lillian unleashes two Androids at a nearby alien refugee center to not only lure Kara out but get rid of the center and it’s inhabitants. The second Kara arrives she is quickly ambushed by the two Androids. The fight is a long struggle mostly because every time Kara tries to even the playing field, the other droid strikes Kara from behind. Nearly being killed a few times - which, finding out later, was the main part of Lillian’s plan - Kara, thankfully, thinking quick on her feet avoids those deadly blows each time the droids almost have the upper hand. Thankfully Winn being Winn discovers just in time to get the others to turn back which helps put an end to the droids. So when the DEO arrived as reinforcements, managing to distract both droids while Kara uses her heat vision at full capacity to destroy the droids.

Overexerting herself, Kara falls from the sky alongside the bits and pieces of Cadmus’s pet projects. J’onn, leading the previous mission spots Kara, and immediately flies towards her catching the young heroine in time. Alex and a few other agents help transport Kara back to the DEO base in the city. Once J’onn lands he hands Kara over to the team of trained medical agents. J’onn and the other agents that stay help the refugees find some homes or safe houses to relocate to, as well as making sure they get the proper medical attention they need. 

When Kara comes to, she is glad nothing happened to her friend’s and family. 

She spends nearly the entire night at the DEO under sun lamps as well as making sure she gets her post solar flare shots since her kryptonian immunity is weak. 

Wincing as she rubs over the spot where the last injection was placed she is broken out of her thoughts by a knock as well as muffled talking behind her door. Hesitant she walks towards the entrance of her home wishing her powers even a teensy bit of them pull through so she can see who is behind the door.   
With no luck she huffs and opens the door surprised to see both Lucy and Lena standing a foot apart missing the last hushed quip from Lena. Kara, oblivious to the underlying tension between the other two women, fails to catch onto the new growing tension the moment she opens the door. If her super hearing had returned at that moment she would have caught onto the excited thrumming of both Lucy and Lena’s heart in seeing Kara. 

“Lucy! Lena! What are you two doing here,” she exclaims quickly hugging the pair in excitement. 

“Ah, well, um.” Clearing her throat Lucy turns to Kara breaking their hug short, while Lena raises an eyebrow at her. Lucy’s face quickly hides the frazzled look from the unexpected hug and hides it behind her serious face. “I can’t speak for Ms Lut-” Lucy hesitates remembering the earlier conversation between her and Lena before arriving to Kara’s apartment and backtracks, “I mean, Lena. But, as for why I’m here. Well surprise surprise the Co-Director of the DEO can actually have days off. So, I thought to visit you seeing how it's been a week since we last saw each other. That, and I saw on yesterday’s report of you blowing out your powers. So I decided to check in on you to see how you were doing. Also before I forget, please thank J’onn for me on having Pam file all those reports or I would have been shocked in Lena knowing your not so secret secret.”

“Wait. How do you know Lena knows?” Kara looks at both women confused .

“We ran into each other on the way up. Lucy and I.” Lena is the one to quickly pick up this time and pauses to look at Lucy with a predatory look as well at Kara enjoying both women's reaction. “We had a brief chat. It sort of came up. Amongst other things.” 

Lucy manages to look unbothered masking the lust, Kara on the other hand unsuccessfully squirms at the look. With mixed emotions and finally catching on.

“Oh… Oh... I um. Well, s-step in.” Kara fumbles and stutters as she moves out of the way to let Lena and Lucy in trying to move past whatever that was, “Al-Although Lee-Lena you haven’t fully answered my previous question.”

Lucy finally gathering whatever bearings she can turns to look at Lena raising her eyebrow waiting to see what Lena will say. Not missing a beat Lena already having come this far in, she goes for it, “Well I came to see you as well and- You know what this is taking too long let’s just fuck and get this over with.”

“What!?” Kara splutters.

While Lucy double takes to make sure she heard right she turns to face Lena sparingly throwing some concerned glances at Kara who looks like she short circuited, “That was rather forward don’t you think?”

“Well we both like Kara, that we can agree with. Not to mention that you aren’t remotely curious about whatever those brief instances we have had, don’t hold some unspoken attraction.”

“Yes, but you don’t have to be so crass about it. And did you think of maybe going about it in a more easier to say for Kara. Look she is literally a statue now.”

Kara who thinks back to all the small moments between both women finally add up and everything clicks inside. Lucy and Lena still discussing about how the conversation went, miss Kara mumbling her decision.

Looking at the two she drops her Kara Danvers act and Kara Zor El steps up and speaks up, “Let's try it.”

Now it’s Lucy and Lena’s turn to freeze, turning towards Kara.

“Are you sure about this?” Lucy ever so cautious steps slowly toward Kara scared that the movement will make Kara change her mind, “This was sprung out of nowhere and if you need to think about it, it’s ok to take all the time you need. You can say no.”

“Lucy has a point. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want too. It was very brash of me to just do it like that.” Lena now is the one who looks like she regrets the way she said it.

Softly but audibly Kara says, “I know I like both of you. But maybe right now we just let it flow, and we can talk about whatever happens… Afterwards?”

 

Kara plays with her hands knowing that even if she says no, things will never be the same. Going through with it is a whole other thing she is ready to face head on. She knows she loves both Lena and Lucy as friends, but she would be a liar if she has not thought of the other women romantically. So she is not letting this opening fly by; or well two openings. Kara knows it will be messy seeing the history all three women hold due to their names. Yet Kara can see how good it can be if maybe they shared this one thing with the other. Even if it might be a one time thing.

“Ok.” Lena turns to Lucy who looks scared but excited over this and silently agrees with the youngest Luthor. Hearing and seeing the confirmation Kara closes the now nonexistent gap between her and Lucy leaning down to catch her lips with hers. Lena stares in awe at the sight of Kara and Lucy kissing. Not one to miss a moment Lena steps up to the pair and breaks Kara and Lucy to share a heated kiss with Lucy while Kara nips at Lucy’s jaw gently making the smaller woman moan. 

“Not to stop this but uh, maybe we should move this to my bed,” Kara suggests a bit out of air. 

At that Lena gets a twinkle in her eye remembering a previous conversation where Kara told her of ways to get her powers back, while they quickly head over to the bed.

“You know. Maybe we might just get you to get that adrenaline rush to get your powers back standing up.” 

Lucy with a mischievous smirk looks at Lena silently communicating on trying to see if the theory might work.

*The next morning*

Finally getting a break from work Alex walks towards Kara’s door holding a box of pastries when a crash and questionable scream is heard makes Alex drop the box and reach for her gun. Hearing another crash and what sounds like a cry had Alex kicking the door down only to find Kara’s home turned over. 

With Kara, Lucy, and Lena in a very compromising position she wishes she never had to witness. 

“KAra?!?”

“ALEX?!?” 

“Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

“LENA!!!”

Everyone but Lena shouts at her for responding to Lucy’s mortification of being caught mid climax.

Several minutes later and missing clothing swapped for Kara’s pj’s all three are seated on what is left of Kara’s furniture.

“How is it that the police didn’t stop to see what was happening, and why didn’t you call to tell me your powers came back?”

Kara shifts in her chair and tries to think of an explanation.

“Well you see…. It all happened when Lucy and Lena stopped by yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think. Also major shout out to Gaby for helping me with the fic. I OWE YOU, YOU AMAZING ANGEL.


End file.
